The Ship of Dreams
by StudyInMara
Summary: Traducción de The Ship of Dreams de mia6363. Titanic AU. Sherlock, en su vejez, miraba curioso la televisión hasta que una imagen conocida apareció en pantalla: un hombre desnudo, con un violin apoyado en barbilla y mirando fijamente al pintor. Aquel hombre llevó muchas imágenes a su mente...aquel hombre era él.


_StudyInMara_Hola, hola! Soy Mara, me alegra que hayan entrado a leer. Es...bueno, no mi primera vez escribiendo, si mi primera vez en fanfiction en sí y en la zona de Sherlock, así que quise comenzar traduciendo un fic que me gustó mucho. Espero que ustedes también lo disfruten así como yo ahora disfruto traducirlo.

**IMPORTANTE. (_Disclaimer_) **El fic no me pertenece, le pertenece a mia6363 en LJ. Aquí el link original mia6363. livejournal 49246 .html sólo peguen los espacios. La única diferencia es que para hacer el trabajo más rápido estaré cortando los dos capítulos del fic en pequeñas partes, para así no demorarme tanto en las traducciones. Y así como el fic no me pertenece, tampoco me pertenece Sherlock y tampoco le pertenece a su autora original.

_Mia6363 _Esto se desvía del film...así que la única muerte de un personaje ocurre por vejez y no a causa de aguas congeladas.

**EDIT: **Lastimosamente mi laptop se dañó y no me la devolvieron hasta hoy. Por ende, en esta semana y media no logré traducir nada del otro capítulo. Espero logren tenerme paciencia y trataré de subir el nuevo cap. tan pronto sea posible. Gracias!

**8/8/12:** Mi laptop sigue dañada, perdonen la demora pero sigan esperando, ya vendrá la última parte.

En fin, disfruten!

* * *

_Junio, 1994. Rural Massachusetts._

Las abejas zumbaban en el caluroso aire de verano, que suspiraba a través de las abiertas ventanas y rizándose sobre los hombros de Sherlock mientras éste se movía a través de la cocina. Puede que haya envejecido y también puede moverse más lento de lo que acostumbraba, pero eso no lo detuvo a tener un gran número de experimentos ensuciando su cocina. Encendió el televisor para cubrir el silencio antes de volver su atención a su última observación del liquen común que crecía a lo largo de las colinas.

La puerta del frente crujió como lo hace cada mañana cuando Sarah, la enfermera de Sherlock, entra a la casa. Ella era una mujer joven bastante linda, quien era lo suficientemente competente para no aburrir a Sherlock, pero no era alguien fácil. Llevaba el cabello recogido, como siempre, pero tenía algo nuevo. Un fino brazalete de plata.

Ah, entonces regresó con su novio.

–Buenos días, Sherlock. –Ella sonrió, navegando fácilmente a través del "desastre brillantemente insano", como John lo había denominado cariñosamente. Él siempre había sido el que romantizaba las cosas. Sarah se quitó la cartera del hombro, moviéndose luego para poner la tetera a hervir. – ¿Ya tomaste tus pastillas?

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Sherlock hizo una mueca.

–Sí, Sarah. Estoy _viejo_, no _senil_.

Sarah rió, sus ojos brillaron.

–Lo sé, Sherlock.

Sherlock bufó mientras se colocaba los lentes. Nunca acostumbró a pensar que algún día sufriría de artritis y de mala vista, pero él era (desafortunadamente) humano. Tomó el viejo bisturí de John y cuidadosamente cortó los tejidos del hongo. Sus manos dolerían si la lluvia llegase y no podría correr por allí como solía hacerlo. Francamente, Sherlock no podía correr en lo absoluto. En realidad, ha tenido que usar el viejo bastón de John, sus manos arrugadas desgastando la parte superior de él.

A pesar de su aumentada edad, sin embargo, la mente de Sherlock seguía siendo aguda. Algunos ciudadanos (americanos) estaban sorprendidos. John no lo estuvo. Él solo había agitado la cabeza y había apretado la mano de Sherlock, susurrando "Eres un maldito genio, Sherlock. Siempre lo has sido y siempre lo serás.". Sherlock se detuvo, bajando el escalpelo pues sus dedos habían comenzado con ese problemático temblor de nuevo.

Dejando su trabajo de lado, se volvió para ver a Sarah subiendo el volumen del televisor. Sherlock se ajustó los lentes, cojeando hasta llegar al lado de su enfermera. En la televisión, un hombre de cabellos plateados subió a un barco, su cabello agitándose salvajemente a causa del viento mientras el camarógrafo trataba de hablar por encima del sonido. Sherlock le dio un codazo a su enfermera.

– ¿Qué es todo esto?

Sarah nunca despegó sus ojos de la pantalla.

–Un hombre decidió reunir las reliquias del Titanic.

El nombre le envió un escalofrío a través de las venas. No lo había oído en décadas…y ahora había un hombre llamándose a sí mismo un arqueólogo marino. Sherlock supuso que por las extrañas cosas que le habían ocurrido. El reportero se aclaró la garganta.

–_Señor Lestrade, ¡hay quienes lo llaman un "profanador de tumbas"!_

El viento agitó el cabello de Lestrade, y él sonrió agotado. Su rostro de arrugó de una manera que denotaba el agotamiento.

–_Tenemos incontables expertos y profesionales aquí abajo. Cada artefacto que descubrimos es tratado y manejado con sumo cuidado antes de ser enviado a los museos._ –El camarógrafo lo cortó hacia las salas de procesamiento y preservación del barco, pero la voz de Lestrade aún se oía encima del video. – _Estos artefactos son parte de la historia, y no merecen permanecer en el fondo del océano._

La suciedad y el lodo fue lavado…y un familiar y hermoso dibujo de carbón envolvió la pantalla de la televisión. Para Sarah, para cualquiera que estuviera mirando, era un dibujo de tizón de un guapo y desnudo joven con un violín acomodado bajo su mentón, con sus ojos fijos en cualquiera que haya sido el artista. Para Sherlock…era verse a sí mismo. Se vio a sí mismo cuando era joven. Sarah parpadeó, con sus mejillas pintadas de rosa.

–Wow…

El camarógrafo volvió con el cansado pero apasionado Lestrade.

–_Este dibujo no merece permanecer desconocido y, sin nuestro trabajo, hubiera permanecido en el fondo del océano._

Sherlock inhaló en un respiro rápido. Sus pensamientos corrían una milla por minuto.

–Sarah, empaca tus cosas. Nos iremos de viaje.

Sarah despegó su mirada de la televisión.

– ¿Qué? Sherlock…

–Hazlo, y sé rápida.

Sherlock comenzó su largo viaje a su estudio. Activó su teléfono de oficina, poniéndolo en altavoz mientras empacaba. Sabía que tardarían un rato mientras las operadoras y otros oficiales finalmente lo conectaran con Lestrade. Empacó su violin, sus libros de partituras manuscritas y los viejos diarios de John. Estuvo por ir a su closet para buscar ropas cuando Lestrade finalmente le atendió.

– ¿Hablo con Sherlock?

–Hola, señor Lestrade –Sherlock apretó el bastón de John. –. Dígame, ¿ha encontrado el resto de las partituras que descubrió con ese dibujo?

La pausa en la otra línea hizo que los labios de Sherlock se curvearan en una sonrisa. Los humanos siempre fueron tan _fáciles_ de sorprender. Sherlock lanzó otra camisa hacia el bulto en la maleta mientras Lestrade tomaba un largo respiro.

–Sherlock… ¿sabe quién es el hombre en la pintura?

Con un seco bufido, Sherlock cerró su maleta.

–Lo sé, señor Lestrade. Yo soy el hombre en el dibujo.

Camino al barco, Sarah y Sherlock recibieron un breve resumen de aquel a quien iban a conocer. Gregory Lestrade fue renombrado en su campo de arqueología y la búsqueda y preservación de artefactos. Ha estado en todo el mundo, y ahora parece que su obsesión lo ha llevado al fondo del océano. Sherlock respetaba las obsesiones, después de todo Sherlock tuvo muchas por sí mismo.

Cuando desembarcaron había un hombre esperándolos para llevar sus equipajes. Sarah fue modesta, empacando ligero, pero Sherlock llevó cinco maletas. Vio a uno de los hombres rodar los ojos mientras era ayudado a bajar del helicóptero y así estrechar su mano con Lestrade

–Encantado de conocerle, señor Holmes–Lestrade tenía las manos secas, callosas, y buen apretón. Sherlock puso en marcha su mejor sonrisa complace-personas, la única que no fue capaz de engañar a John, ni una sola vez. Engañó a Lestrade como Sherlock sabía que lo haría–. ¿Hay alguna cosa que le gustaría hacer primero?

Sherlock asintió, retirando su mano. Sarah quería que usara una silla de ruedas, pero se negó a hacerlo.

–Sí, me gustaría ver mi dibujo.

Sherlock y Sarah fueron llevados al salón principal, lleno de artefactos siendo limpiados en agua. Lestrade era conocido por mantener a su equipo consistente, y Sherlock sabía que Anderson y Sally Donovan (quienes estaban teniendo un romance) eran leales a su líder. Aún así, sólo porque fueran leales no los hacía menos aborrecibles. Al contemplar Sherlock en el agua las sinceras pinceladas de carbón en el papel, escuchó a Sally silbar.

–Señor, Sherlock Holmes murió en el Titanic cuando tenía diecinueve años. Si este chiflado es quien dice ser, tendría ahora ciento un años de edad.

–Ciento uno la próxima semana, señorita Donovan–Sherlock la miró al tiempo de observar la espalda de la mujer tensarse, su expresión malhumorada. – Estoy viejo, pero por fortuna mi mente y mis oídos siguen conmigo.

–Discúlpanos por ser escépticos –el tosco Anderson se cruzó de brazos–, pero todos los sobrevivientes del Titanic fueron contados y _tú_ no estabas en esa lista.

Sherlock entrecerró los ojos.

–Al comienzo de la página hay una frase con notas. Ustedes probablemente ya las han tocado en un piano o en algún programa de computadora, e incluso simplones como ustedes fueron capaces de entender que no está terminada.

Lestrade dio un paso al frente, dejando a sus dos colegas detrás. Se puso al lado de Sherlock, hombro con hombro mientras volvían su atención nuevamente al dibujo. Sherlock se apoyó en el bastón de John, sus ojos viajaron a las modestas iniciales de John en la esquina del retrato. Lestrade se aclaró un poco la garganta.

–Sherlock Holmes era parte del Imperio Holmes. Era un protegido de la música en Inglaterra antes de montarse en el Titanic para casarse en América. –Sherlock humedeció sus secos y rotos labios y los ojos negros de Lestrade le penetraban, recordándole a Sherlock la enorme cantidad de detectives americanos con los que había trabajo a través de los años. – Se decía que su música se había perdido así como su vida.

Sherlock pensó en su maleta que estaba llena de su propia música.

– ¿Quiere la música?

Lestrade asintió, pasando sus dedos por su cabello.

–Sí. Pero primero quiero escuchar su historia.

Ah, un hombre de verdadera intriga. Él no sólo quería el tesoro, quería escuchar la historia de él también. Sherlock asintió y lentamente se sentó con ayuda de Sarah.

–Muy bien–El barco crujió, haciendo eco a su alrededor. Sarah estaba quieta en su sitio, y la atención de Lestrade era suya– Muchas personas de mi edad olvidan lo que tuvieron en su desayuno… pero yo recuerdo el Titanic claramente. La pintura húmeda, la porcelana china…incluso las sábanas jamás usadas. Los periódicos lo llamaban el "Barco de los Sueños" –Sherlock escuchó a Sarah suspirar de una forma increíblemente larga y profunda, y sonrió a la joven mujer brevemente– Y….bueno, supongo que lo era.


End file.
